


Perfect Stranger

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a perfect stranger you are.” Ben murmured, forgetting to filter his words on the way to his mouth. The stranger looked confused for a second before breaking out in a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Well thx to no evil from Magic!  
> let me siinnnnn

 

The first thing Ben felt were warm arms wrapped around his middle, a hand splayed on his chest, moving slightly through his hair there, playing with it. Humming, Ben buried deeper into the welcoming arms and felt how lips ghosted over his skin along his shoulder up and over his neck until lips perched at his ear and a gravelly voice whispered a “Good morning.” And left goosebumps racing along the expand of Ben’s throat.

“Good morning.” Slowly Ben peeled his eyes open and turned his head until he could spy blond hairs and sleepy blue eyes. Beautiful.

“What a perfect stranger you are.” Ben murmured, forgetting to filter his words on the way to his mouth. The stranger looked confused for a second before breaking out in a smile.

“You don’t get to say that when you are the perfect stranger.” He chuckled, brushing his nose along Ben’s and the latter turned his head until they could lock lips, soft onto warm lips until they melted into a heated kiss, pulling the memories back into Ben’s head. Flashes of naked skin slapping against reddened skin, breathless moans and begging for more, for harder.

“What’s your name?” the man asked carefully, taking his time to press kisses along Ben’s cheekbones until his lips found a way back to his lips.

“Ben. What is yours?” Ben gasped as he was rolled onto his back and the man towered over him, their bodies pressed tightly together and only then Ben realized they were still naked and that there was something hot and pulsing pressed into his stomach.

“Mike.” The not so stranger told him, smiling down at him.

“Mike.“ Ben repeated, tasting the words on his tongue and soon he tasted Mike’s tongue on his, sharing and not caring about the morning breath they both had as they ground against each other. The brunette’s blood began to boil under his skin, flush shooting into his cheeks and chest, down and into his cock until it was right next to Mike’s, bringing him sparkles of pleasure as they made out in a slow and steady pace.

There was no rush. It was Sunday morning and only now the sun started peaking through the blinds.

Rolling over, Ben straddled the man, settling onto his hips and curled his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them in the same pace, making the man underneath him moan and writhe against him.

“When I saw you.” Mike moaned, throwing his head back as Ben ran his thumb over his slit, collecting precome on the tip of his finger.

“I just had to have you.”

And suddenly, Ben was underneath him again, his hands being pushed into the soft pillow over his head and kisses were trailed down his chest until lips found the head of his cock.

“And I keep on wanting you.” The blue eyed man told Ben, letting go of the hands that stayed above his head to wrap around Ben’s legs.

“If my memories serve me right…” Ben murmured, eyes blinking slowly to think against the heat boiling in his stomach, against the heat wrapping around his aching cock.

“Then I did too. Want you. Keep on wanting you.” He lost his thoughts as nails digged into his upper thigh and as in the same moment Mike hollowed out his cheeks and his whole world exploded into tiny fractures of pure light.

When his eyes peeled open again, he was greeted by sparkling eyes, hovering over him.

“Perfect stranger.“ Mike muttered above him, hands wrapped around his cock as he watched Ben wake up for the second time this morning.

“Let’s stop being strangers.” Ben murmured, taking charge of Mike’s movements as his finger replaced Mike’s.

“How do we do that?” Mike gasped, head burrowing into the skin over Ben’s heart, feeling the heartbeat with his cheek as he came soundless, gasping for breath as the feeling overran his vision and his body.

“I think we just took the first couple of steps.” Ben murmured, glee in his voice.

* * *

 

“Hello, perfect stranger.” Mike purred as he draped himself over Ben, who resigned reading his book in favor of pulling Mike closer. The book fell onto the floor with a soft sound.

“Hello, my love.” They kissed, soft and slow as Mike curled himself around Ben.

“Will you ever stop saying that?” Ben asked after a moment of silence, only the sound of their breathing made a noise.

“You are and will always be my perfect stranger.” Mike grinned, long limbs finding a way around his body until Ben was snuggled tightly.

Ben only huffed a laughter, hiding his face into the mob of hair underneath his nose and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my perfect….” Mike didn’t get to say the last word as he was attacked by clever fingers and even smarter lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always, really, i post this under every single one of my fics, you should know it by heart now my sinners  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
